deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
FEMA Facility computers
is a group of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found on a secret FEMA base in Highland Park during the mission Following the Clues in Highland Park. The emails on these computers provide insight into: * the facility functioning; * the facility's occupancy by the Tyrants during their operations in Detroit -- the attack on the Sarif Industries HQ in the game prologue and, six months later, the attack on the Sarif Manufacturing Plant; * the results of the Tyrants' attack on the Sarif Manufacturing Plant. Parker's computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is wks0012 and the password is ntlsec59. clean up of parking area From: DETWKS0010@sec.fema.net To: DETWKS0012@sec.fema.net Parker don't forget to make a daily sweep over the asphalt near the bus parking. Might now have any "detainees" yet, but you know those bluecollar bus drivers'll kill us if one of 'em busts a tire tread on a rusty nail or something. P.S. Episode 9"Episode 9" may be a reference to the Star Wars film series, implying the series is still going on in 2027. In reality, as of April 2015, Episode 9 is planned to be released in 2019. tonight? If so, let's go early. I hate standing in lines. RE: GANG ACTIVITY From: CLeboeuf@det.dmpd.guv To: DETWKS0012@sec.fema.net 10-4"10-4" is a code word for "understood".. But you'll remember this next time I'm up for review, right? CLeB DETWKS0012@sec.fema.net wrote: >Cleigh-- > >I've been seeing more and more of those >augmented gangsters encroaching on our >security perimeter. They keep it up and the >general public may get wind of what's >REALLY going on in here. Jackie's gonna be >in touch. Give him whatever help he >needs. MEMO: PRIORITY LEVEL 1 From: j.manderley@gov.sec.net To: DET_STAFF Pursuant to Article 7, Section 2 of the Revised Homeland Security Act (2012), the National Preparedness Department is issuing an emergency evac ordinance of FEMA station MICH.355.sos.7. ALL construction and maintenance staff will be required to vacate the building until such time as a CODE GREEN ordinance is announced. At which time, it will be safe for you to return. Please be sure to clean your barracks and take all personal items with you. Failure to comply with this ordinance will be met with strict disciplinary action. As will any unauthorized discussion of this situation. Remember: Loose lips sink ships. Joseph Manderley Advisor to the Deputy Administrator, National Preparedness wks2011 computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is wks2011, and the password is crrctions. New Processing Procedure From: LANWKS8484@michcap.net To: DETWKS2011@sec.fema.net Please note that, effective immediately, detainees arriving at ANY Michigan facility must be deferred to medical DPMT for surgical implantation of tracking chips BEFORE being installed in the cell blocks. Under NO circumstances are detainees to be informed of the reason for their deferment. NOTE: Laser shackles to be detached only upon cell block inoculation. Regards, Paul Graffenreid FEMA Detainee Supervision MEMO: PRIORITY LEVEL 1 From: j.manderley@gov.sec.net To: DET_STAFF Pursuant to Article 7, Section 2 of the Revised Homeland Security Act (2012), the National Preparedness Department is issuing an emergency evac ordinance of FEMA station MICH.355.sos.7. ALL construction and maintenance staff will be required to vacate the building until such time as a CODE GREEN ordinance is announced. At which time, it will be safe for you to return. Please be sure to clean your barracks and take all personal items with you. Failure to comply with this ordinance will be met with strict disciplinary action. As will any unauthorized discussion of this situation. Remember: Loose lips sink ships. Joseph Manderley Advisor to the Deputy Administrator, National Preparedness MEMO From: WDCWKS148799@sec.wash.dc.net To: DET_STAFF Please note that after the recent security breach in Lansing, NorthCom division stationed in sector 46 will have command authority over all FEMA operations in Michigan State and Pennsylvania. All transports and investigations there will mead clearance with the Joint Task Force Office. All other command authority sectors remain in place. Please make sure to submit your operation breakdown reports as early as possible. Sincerely, Arnold Usher Second Assistant to Deputy Chief Emergency Management Elias's computer This computer has a security rating of 2. The login is wks0010 and the password is usprotkt. PHASE 2 PROGRESS REPORT From: LANWKS7491@michcap.net To: DETWKS0010@sec.fema.net Elias, I've reviewed the progress report you've submitted on Phase 2 of the facility's construction. Will you or will you not be ready for us to initiate full occupation of the building by the 3rd quarter of 2028? Barracks 6 and Cell Block 22 look as if they are falling behind schedule, but those areas were considered milestone deliveries necessary for successful completion of Phase 2. I understand that the temporary evacuation of all personnel due to extenuating circumstances beyond our jurisdiction may have caused you to fall behind schedule. But if I am to petition Mr. Shea's office for an increase in budget, I'm going to have to come up with a plausible excuse. Edward Fillion Director, Phase II Michigan Language usage From: LANWKS8765@michcap.net To: DETWKS0010@sec.fema.net Important note regarding verbal and written references to REX-84: The use of "Operation Night Train" will no longer be used in official capacities, including emails, memos, or in the field. It is crucial to remember that our new program REX-84 CHARLIE is designed solely to round up members of seditionist factions, primarily individuals participating in separatist terrorism cells in the western states of Utah, Texas, and California. The covert term "Night Train" will now be replaced by "Operation Terror Trail." Please proceed to follow this new mandate without delay. Sincerely, Catherine Cromartie Senior Communications Administrator MEMO From: WDCWKS148799@sec.wash.dc.net To: DET_STAFF Please note that after the recent security breach in Lansing, NorthCom division stationed in sector 46 will have command authority over all FEMA operations in Michigan State and Pennsylvania. All transports and investigations there will mead clearance with the Joint Task Force Office. All other command authority sectors remain in place. Please make sure to submit your operation breakdown reports as early as possible. Sincerely, Arnold Usher Second Assistant to Deputy Chief Emergency Management Mark D's computer This computer has a security rating of 3. The login is wks3021 and the password is hmldsec1. PROJECT HACNFLEE From: j.manderley@gov.sec.net To: DETWKS3021@sec.fema.net Mark -- In preparation of the arrival and subsequent occupancy by our mutual "friends," please make sure to transfer all Code Orange, Code Red, and TOP SECRET files to your external harddrive and delete said files from your computer before 2400 Saturday. We may be lending them our facility, but there's no reason we should have to compromise US government secrets any further than that. Joseph Manderley Advisor to the Deputy Administrator, National Preparedness WTF??? From: DETWKS4145@sec.fema.net To: DETWKS3021@sec.fema.net Second time in 6 months? WTF?!!! RE: Access for these mercs? From: j.manderley@gov.sec.net To: DETWKS3021@sec.fema.net Damn. Forgot about that. Set 'em up in the conference room. Workstation DETWKS0666. Make sure its COMPLETELY firewalled from the internal network. And be sure to wipe the harddrive the minute they're gone. You'll probably need to set all security computers to a single log-in and passcode, too. JM DETWKS3021@sec.fema.net wrote: >Not to bitch or anything, but am I to assume >they'll need a temporary workstation? >They asked for it last time. Mather's computer This computer has a security rating of 3. The login is wks4145 and the password is hmldsec2. MEMO: PRIORITY LEVEL 1 From: j.manderley@gov.sec.net To: DET_STAFF Pursuant to Article 7, Section 2 of the Revised Homeland Security Act (2012), the National Preparedness Department is issuing an emergency evac ordinance of FEMA station MICH.355.sos.7. ALL construction and maintenance staff will be required to vacate the building until such time as a CODE GREEN ordinance is announced. At which time, it will be safe for you to return. Please be sure to clean your barracks and take all personal items with you. Failure to comply with this ordinance will be met with strict disciplinary action. As will any unauthorized discussion of this situation. Remember: Loose lips sink ships. Joseph Manderley Advisor to the Deputy Administrator, National Preparedness RE: WTF??? From: DETWKS3021@sec.fema.net To: DETWKS4145@sec.fema.net Listen, Mather. I told you everything I know. I have no idea what these special forces are doing here and I don't intend to ask why. The orders came from the head office -- just like last time. I know you think there are other influences involved and you may be right. This department has always had 'voices in the dark' whispering in our ears, and I wouldn't go around asking too many questions, if I were you. Just try to be patient until these guys leave and we can have our facility back. -MD DETWKS4145@sec.fema.net wrote: >Second time in 6 months? WTF?!!! Tyrants' computer This computer has a security rating of 3. The login is lbarrett, the password is bullskull. RE: Status report From: ENCRYPTED To: DETWKS0666@sec.fema.net Obviously, we are not pleased. But the mission was risky from the start. It was probably not wise to put so much trust in a single outside asset. The Dutchman is good -- but he's also temperamental and impulsive. No doubt he panicked and severed the link. We will try to find him. In the meantime, proceed with recovery of UO. You will have what you need. DETWKS0666@sec.fema.net wrote: >Mission's a wash. D-load stopped B-4 completion. >No word from UO or Dutchman since. Picus >reports at least 1 PFt dead; we assume him. If >so, DMPD will have corpse. Will need assistance >from your end to recover. Advise. RE: URGENT From: j.manderley@gov.sec.net To: DETWKS0666@sec.fema.net Sgt -- I understand you are upset with what happened at the morgue but you must sympathize with my position. As much as I would like to make sure that your interests are protected -- not to mention the interests of the people you take orders from -- there is only so much I can do. I cannot "find out who dropped the ball and string them up accordingly" -- as TOO much interference from me is likely to raise eyebrows. And that is something none of us wants at this juncture. I suggest you get on with your extraction from OUR premises. JM DETWKS0666@sec.fema.net wrote: >What kind of rinky-dinky operation U runnin, >Manderley! U were supPOSED to have >that Morgue locked down!! Now I look like a >Louisiana polecat caught out on the bayoo >with its knickers down! Notes Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers